cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank destroyer
Allies ( only) |baseunit= |role=Anti-armour support tank |useguns=Advanced armour-piercing AT gun (SABOT) |usearmor= |hp=400 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Heavy |trans= |cost=$900 |time=0:36 |produced= |req=Airforce Command Headquarters |techlvl=2 |tier=2 |hotkey= |groundattack=*150 (UltraAP) *175 (when elite) (UltraAPE) |airattack= |cooldown=70 (60 when elite) |airspeed= |landspeed=5 |seaspeed= |range=5 (6.75 when elite) |sight=8 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |eliteability=Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |structure= }} The German tank destroyer was an Allied anti-armour tank during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Overview It has a large anti-tank cannon mounted on a flexible, tracked platform, which is capable of easily destroying enemy tanks, even punching through the heavy armour of Apocalypse tanks and ore miners. However, the tank destroyer was strictly capable of providing anti-armour support, as it was nearly useless against infantry or structures. It was also relatively lightly armoured and unable to attack air units. They can still lose to Apocalypse tanks in one-on-one matches, making them better to use in large groups against vehicles. It is not known to have operated after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. In-game The UltraAP damage type deals full damage to units with light and heavy armour, less than half damage to medium armour, and barely any to everything else; hence, the tank destroyer's weapon is efficient against vehicles, but not infantry. The AI usually attacks with 4 tank destroyers. They prioritize enemy vehicles above all other targets, and will completely ignore any building or infantry unit while at least one enemy vehicle exists on the battlefield. If all vehicles are destroyed, tank destroyers become like any other tank, with no preferred target, and will attack the nearest building or infantry unit. Tank destroyers are one of the possible crate bonuses in skirmish and multiplayer matches. Assessment Pros * Strong against vehicles and grounded aircraft * Can even punch through the front armour plating of Apocalypse tanks and ore miners * Same cost as a Rhino heavy tank ($900) * Better armoured than the Grizzly battle tank * Can destroy most light vehicles, particularly artillery, in a single shot * If elite and gets a firepower upgrade from a crate, it can destroy most vehicles with a single shot Cons * Useless against non-vehicles (not counting crushing infantry) * Cannot attack aircraft * Slower than the Rhino heavy tank * Loses against an Apocalypse tank in a one-on-one match * Inaccurate against moving vehicles * Does not have a rotating turret unlike Grizzlies and Rhinos * Only available to Germany * Vulnerable to mind control Trivia *In the Chinese version, Tank Destroyer is erroneously translated as "坦克殺手" (tank killer), while the correct translation should be "坦克殲擊車" (tank eliminator vehicle). *Since World War II, real-life tank destroyers had been largely phased out. Their roles are taken by advanced IFVs such as M2 Bradley, which carries anti-tank missiles. **Germany however was the exception to this rule and maintained a tank destroyer after World War II called the "Kanonenjagdpanzer" and some served as part of the army up until the 1990's. *The Tank Destroyer is similar in appearance to the cut Howitzer unit and like it is based on the M110 howitzer. Though, the tank's chassis is taken from a Merkava in the installer slide. Quote In the vanilla Red Alert 2, the tank destroyer shares the voice set with the Grizzly battle tank, like most other Allied vehicles. It was given a unique voice set in Yuri's Revenge. Gallery File:RA2 Tank Destroyer Concept.jpg|Concept art by TJ Frame File:CNCRA2 Tank Destroyer installer slide.jpg|Installer slide Tank Destroyer Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render File:RA2_Tank_Destroyer_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Tank_Destroyer_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Tank_Destroyer_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal